


Come Over

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff not Fear, M/M, Start of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Letting his grin sharpen and his head to dip down once, “Why don’t you come over,” he moved to brace his weight onto his left hand, while he moved his right in front of him, finger curling as if beckoning the speedster to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mockingbird_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/gifts).



> # 1, Come over here and make me.

Len smirked, slowly dragging his gaze over Barry’s lithe forum, eyes sparking dangerously.

Len leaned back, bracing himself by spreading his legs wide, feet firmly on the floor before moving his arms behind him, palms flat against the desk. He tilted his head back, eyes half-mast, slowly poked his tongue out to wet his bottom lip.

“Scarlet,” he drawled out, his cadence lower than normal as he once again swept his gaze along his hero’s body, “Why don’t you,” he paused, catching Barry’s eyes with his own, pining the younger man in place. “Come over here and make me.”

He watched as Barry’s throat bobbed for a second, the younger man swallowing heavily as his eyes widened when he registered just exactly what Len’s meaning was.

“Yo-,” Barry started to squeak out, roughly cutting himself off to clear his throat before trying again to speak, “You mean,” he brought his left hand up to wave at Len’s body, “You, uh, I, wha?”

Letting his grin sharpen and his head to dip down once, “Why don’t you come over,” he moved to brace his weight onto his left hand, while he moved his right in front of him, finger curling as if beckoning the speedster to him.

 

 _(He felt a thrill of delight run through him as he watched Barry move closer, almost as if he’d caught the speedster in a spell._ )

 

“And find out exactly,” he paused as the younger man stepped between his parted thighs, “Exactly what it is I mean, Barry,” he moved his right hand up, palm flat against Barry’s chest, as he moved his head back more to look up at his hero and let his lips twist into a small, almost seductive smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this! Or any of my works! I adore comments!


End file.
